


Protecting Me

by CordialBloodBath



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordialBloodBath/pseuds/CordialBloodBath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie was getting suspocious of his food reminders and his random protrction against assholes. He needed answers from someone but he was still waiting for that special someone to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Me

The snow was so cold. I looked down at the shimmering frozen stuff sadly. I rubbed my red nose and sniffled. The cold air around me forced a shiver down my spine. My body tingled and it almost felt like the cool air was hugging me. I felt so alone and miserable. The street lamp on the other side of the fence gave the glistening snow a little warm glow. Although the light was warm, this night was not.

  
“Don’t sit out here for too long.” My mother’s voice called from the other side of the wooden front door. I sighed and sniffled again. 

  
“Yeah…” Another prolonged sigh. I looked out into the cold night and wished he was there. But tonight was another night where I could no longer see him. 

  
_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-  _

  
I lazily reached over to press my index and middle finger down onto the digital alarm clock. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I groaned and blinked over at the time. School started in an hour. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I got dressed in a baggy jacket then pulled a hat over my hair. I walked around so lazily and miserably. I really hated everything.    
I was sitting at the table with a price of toast in my hand. There was only one or two bites missing from the peanut butter clad toast when Sophie started tugging on the hair that was at the back of my head, resting on my neck.

  


“What are you thinking about?” She mused. She looked so big. I kind of wanted my little sister back.    
“Nothing,” I answered. 

  
“mhmm,” She hummed. 

  
“I’m serious Sophie.” 

  
“Yep. Sure. What’s wrong?” She stepped back and crossed her arms. 

  
“Nothing. I just don’t want go to school.” I shrugged and stood up. I wasn’t hungry so I left my barely eaten toast on the table. 

  
“Fine then. Don’t tell me.” She huffed and returned to her bowel of cereal. 

  
“I did though,” I rolled my eyes and then walked around to collect what I needed for school. I was about to walk out the door when I stopped to see my plate on the little table by the door that usually had random books all over the place or dumb useless keys we didn’t need. 

  
I stared down at the plate. My half eaten toast waiting for me.

  
“Soph? Did you put this here?” I pointed at the toast when Sophie approached the door. She slung her bag over her shoulder and shook her head; messy blonde hair flying all over the place. 

  


“Nuh-uh.” 

  
“Hmm.. okay..” I picked up the toast with a shrug. I then turned and started to make my way out of the house. I bit into the toast and walked over to the bus stop. Our house was the last stop on the way to the school that was only ten minutes away.    
I looked up at the dumb high schools logo. I hated it here. I hadn’t liked being around people when I was little. No one ever believed what I told them and they all called me crazy. Eventually my friends must have thought I was lazy since they all left me behind at some point too. I tightened my grip around my backpacks strap then walked into the school. On my way in I had to mentally prepare myself for whatever laid ahead of me.    
  


Lockers lining on every wall. Plastic floors with dumb patterns. All kinds of things and people hanging all over the place. I hated it all. Everyone was so loud. It was like every single person’s individual voice pierced my ears. I turned a few corners until I found my locker. I twisted the lock until my combination fit. It unlocked and the door swung open. I gasped and jumped back when a series of books all fell out of it. 

  
I frowned and knelt down to pick up one of the books. It was a kid’s book about Santa Clause. They were all children’s picture books. I picked them all up and felt my frown deepen. Santa Clause. The Easter Bunny. Sandman. The Tooth Fairy. All kinds of holiday themed story books. I tried to gather them all but the sound of loud laughter stopped me. I flinched when someone touched my back. 

  
“Awwww howww cuuuttee.. Jamie Bennetts still reading all those dumb fairy taaallleess..” A male voice cooed. I shook my head and continued picking all the books up. 

  
“Go away.” 

  
“What’s this?” The jock opened up my locker some more. He pointed at an old drawing of mine. “A winter fairy?” He smirked evilly. 

  
“It’s nothing.” I tried to shut the locker but he forced it open. The guy laughed. I sighed. I was getting really sick of this asshole. He grabbed a book and threw it at me. 

  
“You’re a real idiot aren’t ya?” The boy laughed again. He slammed my locker shut then punched down on the picture books in my hands. I looked down and hissed when they dropped onto my shoes. 

  
“You’re an asshole.” I grunted. 

  
“Mhmm.” The guy hummed as he turned around. I watched his back as he smugly walked down the hall. I sighed and regathered the books. I went to put them in my locker for safekeeping until I decided what I was going to do with them. But the sound of that bully shrieking grasped my attention first. 

  
“What the HELL?!” He yelled out. 

  
I blinked and looked down. One of the picture books was behind him. He picked it up and glared at me. “You think you’re funny Bennett?” He hissed as he stormed closer to me. I quickly locked the locker and then started walking backwards. 

  
“Uhm- what?” I stared at him with confusion and fear. 

  
“Why’d you throw this at me?” He growled. I looked down to see the picture book about Santa Clause in his hand. He was holding it so tightly that his knuckles and fingernails went white. He was really angry. 

  
“But I didn’t-“ 

  
“Don’t lie to me Bennett.” He got even closer. His face was right up with mine. He pulled his arm back, dropping the book as his hand balled into a fist. I watched as he swung his fist forwards. My eyes closed and my face scrunched up and I knew I didn’t have enough time to run away.    
Then it was cold all of a sudden. I felt a rush of wind around me and suddenly I wasn’t in the crappily heated school halls anymore. 

  
I slowly blinked my eyes open. 

  
I don’t think I’m even in school anymore.    
My head turned as I looked around me. There was just a lot of trees. I didn’t even realise my eyes had been tearing up when I felt whatever had been pooling in my eyes slowly slip out. I looked around the area some more with confusion.    
“Boo!” A familiar voice yelled. I squealed and fell backwards. Before I could hit the snow, something had caught me. My heart was thumping so hard that I could feel it in my throat. I coughed and looked behind me. I screamed again and leapt forwards and out of his arms.

  
“J-Jack?!” I stuttered. I rubbed my eyes with disbelief. When I blinked them open I was sure my jaw had gone slack at the sight of him. “I- uh- uhm I- I- wha- uhm- I-??” I made a series of confused sounds. 

  
“Hey there,” he smirked. I could feel my face heat up at the tone of his voice. My heart was racing by this point. He winked after a few seconds which made my heart practically explode without exploding. I felt so fluttery all over the place.    
“Jack?” I said his name again. His name hadn’t graced these lips of mine for a long time now.    
“Jamie.” Hearing him say my name made me shiver. 

  
“Jack…” I breathlessly said his name. He started to move closer to me. “I… I haven’t seen you in so long..” I could see the tears pooling around my eyes this time. I hesitantly reached forwards. I extended my fingers and gently touched his cheek. His skin was so cold and icy. He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. 

  
“Sorry… I haven’t been showing myself much lately.” He stated with a chuckle. 

  
“What do you mean lately?” I asked, bringing my hand back to my side.

“You looked really busy with your studies. I don't want to be a distraction.” Jack chuckled. He distracted me a lot yeah. But it was a good kind of distraction. 

“I’ve been missing you…” I stated sadly. God I'm such a pussy. Tears were running down my face now. I felt them freeze as they moved over my freckles. Jack reached forwards with both hands and simply flicked the frozen tears away. 

“why are you crying?” he asked. He left his cold palms on my warm cheeks. His icy flesh touched my hot skin.

“I’m happy to see you.” I grinned, trying not to cry. I sniffled and looked down. I shyly wiped my nose with the back of my fingers. I stared at him then chuckled through my teary complexion. “have you been watching me?” I knowingly asked. Jack crossed his arms. 

“No!” he grinned. “What makes you think that?” 

“if I don’t eat my food always shows up. If someone's being mean they’re magically hit with something. I dunno. It just seems suspicious that things keep happening y’know? It's like someone's looking after me. Protecting me…” I kept my eyes trained on Jacks bare feet. 

“well.. I will admit I did a few things. But hey!” Jack grinned and pulled me into a cold hug. “It’s great to speak to you!” he happily said. I hugged him back and shivered. He was way too cold. I liked it. 

“Jack…” I sighed. “Why have you been looking out for me?” I asked. I was genuinely curious. I knew he was a guardian and all but it was his job to look out for children. I’m not a child anymore. I’m turning eighteen soon. I felt that in the pit of my stomach I already knew the answer. 

“I-well.. it doesn't really matter.” Jack laughed. “i’m just looking out for a friend.” Jack happily stated. 

“You always say that. Give me the real answer.” I stubbornly stepped back and crossed my arms. His hands weren't touching my face anymore. I stared into his icy blue eyes and watched as they flicked from my lips up to my own eyes. 

“You wouldn't like my answer.” he nervously started to rub his bicep. 

“You don’t know that yet.” I tightened my arms by crossing them more. 

“fair enough.” I watched him suck in a deep breath before he leapt forwards. He wrapped his freezing arms around my neck and shoulders. He pressed his body up against mine and then closed his eyes. And in one final movement to add swiftness to his actions, he pressed his cold lips to mine. 

I was very stunned at first. 

Having Jack Frosts lips upon my own.

I didn't feel the need to pull away. I didn’t want to push him off of me. Instead I uncrossed my arms and slipped them underneath his. I held his waist and let my body relax into him. He was cold and made me shiver. His lips felt as if they were warming up against mine. Our mouths started to slowly move and I was very pleased with his answer. He usually avoided it but now I knew. 

When he pulled away I found myself struck with the desire for more. I sighed and covered my mouth. I started to laugh into my hand.

“Wh-What are you laughing at??!?!” Jack frantically demanded. I looked up at him with a large grin. 

“Thank you.” I could tell he was blushing despite how cold and bloodless he was. 

"What?” he was more confused than he was embarrassed.

“i really like you Jack.” I chuckled. He grinned and started to hover above the ground. He floated closer to me and then kissed my nose. 

“yeah. I Like you too Jamie.” His words made my entire body fluttery. I blushed darkly them moved forwards to hug him. I pressed my head into his chest and smiled. This was nice. I preferred Jack Frost over a lot of things right now. I liked the way he made me feel. 

Happy. Loved… Protected.. 

I love him.    
  



End file.
